tales_of_varisiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Varisia: An Evening with the Ardis Wine and Social Club
The Ardis Wine and Social Club The Ardis Wine and Social Club is a pack of vampires from the city of Ardis in the Nightmare nation of Ustalav, which moved on to enjoy a freer existence in the Varisian city of Magnimar. They follow a relatively strict code, dedicated to preserving the secrecy of their existence. The President of the Club, Duncan, attempts to limit the feeding of his clubmates to once a week, enough to keep them satiated without risking the dangers of overconsumption and the creation of Spawn. Duncan harvests the blood personally, which is consumed later, away from the humans who provided it. = The Noble Socialites * Duncan, the President of the Club and the Keeper of its Law. * Viktor, a Nosferatu, the Sire of several members of the Club including Duncan. * Tanya, a Priestess of the Apex, who aids in the consecration of the Club's meeting spaces. * Nicolai, a Glutton, who hopes that the Club will help him control his hunger. * Cave, a new turn (Duncan's), still learning the Law. * Mira, another new turn, a Kellid while mortal, the aggression encouraged by her people has led to some problems with her following the Law. * Shosanna (deceased), a Siren. Viewed with concern by some members of the club, Shosanna could only drink from consenting donors, requiring her to bring a live victim to the Club's meetings. She was slain by Richard, the Hunter, during the Vasiensky affair. * Rhea, a hunter and tracker, and another relatively fresh turn. * Ms. Beaumont, another Priestess of the Apex, very clearly a Vampire, requiring her to cover her face. * Cain, a Wizard and quasi-sibling to Ms. Beaumont, sharing a Sire and living space. * Fred, a Bard and new member of the club. Fred was turned by Freddie Kirke of the Saints of Cobble and Fog, a rival pack to the Club. Her loyalty has been called into question. In her efforts to defeat the Hangman, Ro of the Sandpoint Five 'encountered' Fred, and allowed her to feed from her. The Saints of Cobble and Fog A rival pack of vampires has also made their home in the city of Magnimar. The Saints of Cobble and Fog are led by Freddie Kirke, a sadistic and chaotic vampire who relishes in feeding often. The Saints extort the human population of Underbridge, hosting 'parties' in their warehouse where they drink from those who could not pay their protection money. The Saints * Freddie Kirke, a chaotic and violent pack leader. * D'arcy Toulouse, Freddie's second-in-command. Where Freddie's violence keeps the pack under control, it is D'arcy who ensure that they are successful in their endeavours. * Nil the Rat, an addict. Nil was a crazed vampire who relished in feeding from those who were addled by mind-altering substances, driving himself slightly mad. Nil became one of the Hangman's Loyal Leeches, and was slain by the Sandpoint Five as they climbed the Gallows.